


The Aftermath

by MISSYriver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rescue from Lian Yu, Season 5 Aftermath, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Three days the island burned before Oliver could even start searching for his family. The only thing keeping him going is his son, William and the faith he has in team.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> BookJumper is a genius and together we will survive this hiatus. She also keeps me in the right state of mind.

William had been stuck in this stupid boat for over a week, first by the crazy guy, Chase, and then by the guy that’s supposedly his father, Oliver Queen. After Oliver came into his life everything had changed. Within months of meeting Oliver, William had been taken. He hadn’t been scared until the last night, the night the Green Arrow and his team came to save him. After, he had been forced to leave his school, his friends and he was told to never contact them. The worst part was he had to change his name. 

William realized Oliver was his father after he had sent his mother and him away. Oliver told him that it was for his protection, he had said he loved him and regretted not getting to spend more time with him. William thought it was an excuse and that Oliver just didn't want him as his son. William had wondered what his life would have been like Oliver had stuck around, or stayed in contact. He never told his mom about the late nights he spent searching for information on Oliver; he didn't like what he saw at first, but things changed and now he was a Mayor. William had wondered if that was another reason he wasn’t able to go home. 

The one thing his research had not told him was that his father was also the Green Arrow. The vigilante that had saved his life, worked with the Flash and killed people. For months he’d been obsessed with everything Arrow-related, he’d even started wearing more green. He had pretended that The Green Arrow was his dad, the hero had made him feel safe. But now that he knows the truth, being the son of the Green Arrow kind of sucks.

It had been five days since the island Oliver called Lian Yu had mostly blown up. The first day, Oliver had tried to get on shore but the ground had been unstable and the heat from the burning forest left Oliver no choice but to watch and pray. The first night he had returned, William watched his _hero_ cry while the island burned. Oliver held onto him, he tried to offer comfort but his voice kept breaking and the words were lost. 

William knew his mother was somewhere on that island; dread sat heavy on his stomach that she was no longer alive. Oliver tried to reassure him, he told him that his mom had been with Felicity and she would have found a way to survive. The last time William had seen Felicity she had been in a wheelchair and he wasn't sure she really could do everything Oliver swore she could. 

Once the fires went out, Oliver spent two entire days searching the broken pieces of land. William had never seen a island blow up before, but parts of it were intact. Large portions of land remained, but how could his mom and Felicity survive the fires for three days? William had begged to help in the search but Oliver had refused saying it was too dangerous. As far as William could tell everything that involved his father was dangerous. 

William sits on a boat in the middle of Atlantic and waits to see if Oliver will return and if he would have news on his mom. Oliver comes back covered in ashes and heartbreak. William knows he barely sleeps and pushes all the food to William. Oliver tells him stories of his friends and team, and William’s not sure who Oliver is trying to comfort but he still listens. The hollow pit in his stomach sucks up most of his energy and it's only when Oliver is gone that he lets himself cry. 

William can hear Oliver at night; he is talking into his comms or maybe it's the heavens. He begs and pleads for Felicity to answer, to come back. Oliver’s voice is raw from the days he walks through the smoke and screams for his friends. He told, William they needed to get help they need a radio. William can see that leaving the island won’t be easy for Oliver or him, but if it’s the only way to get his mom back then they will make the hard choice. The sun rises on the sixth day and Oliver is already dressed for another day of searching. William grabs his arm, but Oliver shakes his head before he can even speak. 

“It’s too dangerous, I need you to stay here and watch for passing ships. My message to Lyla should have reached her by now and she will be coming to help in the search. She might even have helicopters. We’re going to find them,” Oliver croaks.

“You said we need a radio,” William breaks his silence. 

Oliver looks down at him, his eyes red-rimmed and smeared with ash. 

“I won’t leave without them,” Oliver snaps. His shoulders slump and he pulls William against him. “I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you. I just don’t know if I can ever leave.”

“But, you said we need help.”

Oliver cringes and stands up, “You’re right. You must have gotten that from your mother. One more day of searching and we will head to the closest village. I’ve been there before, they have the equipment we need to get and a radio.”

William scowls and turns away. Oliver has no right to talk about his mother. He’d left her to raise him by herself, he even sent him away after he claimed to be his friend, never even telling him that he was his son. He didn't even write to ask how he was. He may be his father but he sure as hell won't talk about his mom. The only thing Oliver cared about is his team and Felicity. 

Oliver stops talking and puts on his makeshift mask and gloves. William watches as he checks the compass, he can’t help but wonder if Oliver really knows which way they need to go to find help. Oliver stares at the island, sadness and hopelessness fill his eyes. A single tear falls and Oliver doesn't wipe it away.  
“I’m going to find you, all of you,” Oliver promises the smoldering rocks. 

Oliver’s eyes and lungs burned, his chest is tight from the constant coughing and his head is pounding. His last fight with Chase had nothing on the damage he was putting his body through to find his friends and family. For William’s sake he should have left days ago, but he couldn't point the boat away from shore. Not without knowing. His brain told him to leave, that there is no way they could have survived. But his heart, his heart had been on this island when it had gone up and he trusted her to keep fighting. Felicity would find another way. 

It is his faith in her that keeps his hope alive. Chase may have known Oliver, but he underestimated Felicity Smoak. 

On the first day searching, Oliver had found the remains of the plane, he had almost missed it. The fuselage had sank into the ground so deep only the tip of the rudder was visible. Oliver might not have spent five years on this island, but the time he did spend here made it the hell he knew. But after the bombs it was unrecognizable. Most of the mountain had collapsed, the parts still standing threatened more landslides. The parts of the island that survived the explosion had burned for three days, some parts were still burning. Deep crevasses cut through the lowlands. The ocean had taken back the land and the beaches had all but disappeared. The large cargo ship was completely gone. 

The ground shifted under him with each step, it was one of the reasons he left William on the boat. Oliver had to move fast, jumping over fallen trees and smoldering flames. Oliver tried to keep the risk taking to a minimum, knowing that his son depended on his return. But it didn’t stop him from jumping the new ravine. Evelyn was locked in a cage when the island went up, he doubted that Chase cared enough to protect her. Oliver knows the ground beneath probably pulled her down. 

He arrived to the clearing where four empty cages stood untouched. The ground firm and clear of any signs of damage, Chase had left this part of the island clear of explosives. Even the fire had avoided the area, the underbrush cleared away before the fight. It had been another hoop, he had jumped through. If Oliver had left them in the cages, they would have survived. Felicity would have survived. Oliver falls to his knees, the anguish he’d been holding at bay, ripped through him. He bellowed her name into the sky, his back arched at the force of the scream. He sagged forward, his body racked with sobs. 

Oliver didn’t know how he would survive without Felicity. Before her, he never knew the power of hope, love, and trust. She was his guiding light and now she was gone. But it’s not just her he had lost. Oliver lost Thea and Diggle. It was these three people that made him human, made him Oliver Queen. Without them he was lost, but he no longer had the luxury to give up. He had William, he had to be strong for William. It’s this chant that plays in his head whenever he contemplates disappearing. He would never be the Green Arrow again, he’s not even sure if he can still be Oliver Queen. As far as the world will know, he died here with his friends, his family and the love of his life. He will take William and start over somewhere. He would never step in Star City again. Not without them.

Lost in his grief, he didn’t register the problem right away: four empty cages. Oliver launches to his feet, bow in his hands. The forest is quiet, since the explosion his ears have been ringing, so he won't be able to tell if someone approached him from behind.. Evelyn is gone, he has no idea where she could have gone and if she was alone. He needed to keep up a better guard, he’s glad that he was able to hide the boat that William was on. 

It was almost overhead when the sound registered. The whomp whomp of the propeller blades and roar of a jet engine. Oliver had two options, hide or reveal his location. Chase was dead, Evelyn and god knows who else are somewhere on this Island. He knew Lyla would come as soon as she got his message. He had left before speaking to her, since she was off on ARGUS business. Her phone had been off, but he’d left voice mails and also sent her a coded message on a secure server that only current team members knew about. 

Oliver steps forward into the middle of the clearing, he drops the mask over his nose and mouth and puts his bow down. He raises his arms and drops to his knees. Ropes drop around him, soon the thud of boots hits the ground. Oliver does not move, he waits for orders. 

“Oliver, where is my husband?” Lyla’s sharp voice cuts through the dull roar.

Oliver looks up, Lyla hissed and launches toward him. She grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up. Lyla shakes him, her eyes clear and hard. 

“Where’s Johnny?” she demands.

Oliver turns away, unable to face her accusations, or the knowledge that it was because of him her husband is gone. The crisp hard smack across his face surprised him. He looks at Lyla her face is red and tight.

“I need answers, not your damn guilt. Get your head out of your ass and tell me what happened,” Lyla snarls.

“We separated, I went after Chase and my son. The others went to the plane that Chase had brought them in. Felicity told me the entire island was rigged with explosives and that Chase was the trigger. If I killed him the island would blow, with everyone I care about, if I didn’t kill him he would kill my son. I found another way,” he trails off.

“What happened?” Lyla accuses.

“He shot himself,” Oliver’s voice was brittle. “I haven’t had any contact with them since the island blew. The fires took three days to burn out, I’ve spent the last three searching. But I haven’t found anything. The last place I knew they were at is almost completely destroyed, the plane is almost completely buried.”

Lyla shoves him back a few steps, “You will not give up on them, they would never give up on you.”

“Look around Lyla, who could have survived this?” Oliver rants, his harsh voice rising.

“They could and you know it, or you wouldn’t have stayed three days looking. They are alive and we will find them. When was the last time you slept?” 

Oliver drops his head, the weariness eating away his strength. He couldn’t remember when he last slept, maybe a few short hours, when exhaustion took over. 

But then the dreams would start. 

Oliver was in the loft, the decorations from his party are still up, but the loft is empty. He spots Felicity on the balcony, he feels relief and he moves toward her. Oliver steps onto the balcony, stands behind her and looks out. The city is gone, the view is Lian Yu burning. Oliver steps closer to Felicity, she hasn’t spoken or turned. He wraps his arms around, cradling her to his chest. She rest her head back against him and she sighs. He melts into her warmth, he is home at last. 

“Don’t go away again,” Felicity breathes.

“Never,” Oliver promises her.

The balcony shakes below them and begins to crumble, the force breaking them apart. Felicity is savagely ripped from his arms. She screams his name as she falls. Oliver tries to grab her but she slips through his fingers. He tries to follow after her, but his feet won't move and he slowly starts to sink. The more he thrashes, the faster the ground swallows him. Oliver can still hear Felicity’s scream forever falling away from him. The earth covers his head and everything goes dark. Then, he would startle awake and the search would begin again.

“I’m not sure,” Oliver answers.

“Where’s your son?”

Oliver turns East and points, “He’s on the boat hidden in a cove.”

Lyla nods, “I have the T-Spheres. If they are alive on this island we will find them. I already have them programmed to search for survivors. We will set camp up here, it seems to be the most stable landmass. You get William, I’m sure he’s sick of being on the boat. I’ll send the spheres out and get the search started.”

Lyla walks away and starts giving orders to her men. Oliver’s chest expands for the first time in days. The thing he’s been missing has returned: hope. He believes in his team, they had to be alive, Felicity had to be alive. Now with the help of ARGUS and Curtis’s T-Spheres he is going to find them. 

Six hours later, the T-Spheres send back a possible communication system still active. Lyla is monitoring the equipment while Oliver and a team of five ARGUS men follow after the spheres. With the island's new configuration, Oliver isn't sure where they are, he thinks they might be near the ARGUS prisoner cells where Slade had been held, but the entrance is gone.

“There! Oliver, they're right below you. I'm picking up a small signal that is probably one of the earbuds coming from where you are, over," Lyla’s crisp, excited words come over the comms.

Oliver freezes, he looks down but he doesn't see anything.

“Are they **alive**!?” he demands to know.

“We can't tell, over.”

“I need a target, Lyla,” he snarls.

“Approximately fifty feet below you, over.”

“Can you see a entry point?”

“Negative, I'm only reading the source of the signal and even that's weak, over.”

“The ground has shifted, explosives won't work. If someone is down there, it could bury them more. Scan for the weakest point of entry, we need to dig.” 

The ARGUS men take turns digging, but Oliver never stops longer than to take the water thrust at him. Flood lights are brought in, along with more men to dig. William arrives with Lyla, and after an intense silent conversation, Oliver hands William a shovel. He knows that William needs to feel useful and if digging will help, so be it. Three hours later Lyla pulls Oliver aside. 

“Oliver, you need to rest, before you collapse,” Lyla advises him. 

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. And your son is watching, and he won’t stop until you do.”

Oliver looks over at his son; he is drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. “Thirty minute break, William.”

William sits beside Oliver against a fallen tree. They both lay their heads back, William resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Soon they were both asleep, their exhaustion keeping any dreams at bay. The crew continued to dig and remove dirt, the spheres directing them to the proper depths and angles. They are able to detonate small, controlled bursts from the spheres, which is what wakes Oliver up. He covers William with a blanket that Lyla must have given him. He approaches the dig site and finds Lyla in front of the monitors. 

“Any word?”

“We are about three feet away from the signal, it appears that there is a small compartment between the rubble. We found signs of a cement structure, maybe they made it to the ARGUS bunker. We are sending a sphere in now to get a look inside.”

Oliver watches the small screen as the sphere video changes from dirt and concrete to open space. His hands are clenched in tight fists, his heart pounding, and his lungs screaming for him to take the breath he was holding. They had to be there, _she_ had to be there.  
The first thing he sees is a jean-covered leg. Oliver almost collapses from the relief. But, it is too soon for a celebration.

“Who is it? Are they alive? Is there anyone else? When can we go in?” The questions flew from his mouth.

The T-Sphere moved around, bright light flooding the chamber. The floor is covered in limbs and legs, everything and everyone is covered with dirt. He sees a hint of red jacket near a white one and he throws himself over the table. He rushes past the men and rips the sledge hammer from the man closest to the barrier between him and his family.

“WE GOT MOVEMENT! Someone's alive down there!” Lyla’s voice echoes through his ears.

Oliver redoubles his efforts, his muscles strain and his chest burns, but he keeps pounding at the wall. As he focuses on the hole left by the sphere, a chuck flies up and smashes into his arm, but Oliver doesn't stop. He loses track of time; he chips away at the rock and his fingers dig through the dirt. His hands bleed, his knuckles are swollen, but he won't stop until he gets in that room. 

Finally, Oliver breaks through. He’s made a man-sized hole. Once through, he drops the hammer and pushes his way in. The chamber was roughly five feet long and three feet wide, Oliver had to hunch over due to the low ceiling, but his head still drags over the rocks. The sphere lit the chamber, and the first person he sees is Dinah. She is filthy, covered in dirt and dried blood. She has a large, crusted gash on her head, but she is breathing, her pulse strong. He shakes her shoulder and calls her name with no response. Across her abdomen is the head of Rene whose eyes are closed and his chest rising steadily. Oliver reaches down and grabs his shoulder. Rene startles, his eyes flying open and he stares up at Oliver.

“Hey!” Oliver shouts.

“It’s about damn time, Boss! You almost made Blondie a liar.” Rene coughs and chokes on his words. “I can't get up and I don't think the others are much better off."

“Felicity!?” he called. “Thea?”

Rene gestures further down the chamber. Voices and sounds echo down the Oliver-sized tunnel. Rescue was coming. Oliver steps over his friends, avoiding the empty water bottle and energy bar wrappers. Quentin, Nyssa, and Diggle were next, they were alive, visible cuts and bruises. Diggle groaned and coughed but he didn't wake. 

Eight injured people in a tiny chamber for over seven days, with one water bottle and three energy bars. The room smells of rank bodies and infection, the air is hot and stale. Oliver moves deeper into the chamber, the height of the room forces him to his knees. Curtis sits with his back to the wall his head down, his arms wrapped in stained cloth, Samantha is laying near him, her breaths are shallow, her arm pinned to her chest with a makeshift split. She stirs, her eyes flutter open and she focuses on Oliver.

“Wil-William?” her voice weak, barely above a whisper through dry lips.

“He’s alive and safe. We will get you out of here and get you back to him, I swear.” Oliver held onto her hand. 

“She saved me, gave us hope,” Samantha wheezes. She closes her eyes and sighs. 

Near her head is a pair of bare feet, Oliver climbs over her and moves up along the legs. The ankle is swollen and bruised, Thea’s head is laid in Felicity’s lap. Felicity’s fingers are limp in Thea's hair. Oliver’s heart pounds in his throat, and restricts his breathing. His hands shake as he reaches out. Thea lets out a wet ragged breath when he touches her, but she is breathing and part of the weight on his chest eases with that knowledge. His sister is alive. He presses a kiss to her cheek and scoots around her. He can hear the activity behind him as they start to pull out the other survivors.

Oliver only has eyes for Felicity. Her glasses are gone, her hair is matted and bloody. She’s hot to the touch her skin is dry and flushed. Her clothes are torn and damaged. Her jacket’s gone, used for a splint. He caresses her face and she turns into his palm. Oliver moves as close as he can without hurting the two women. He presses his ear to her chest and listens to the steady beat of her heart. 

It takes almost two hours to get everyone out safely. During that time Oliver had started an IV on Thea and Felicity. He watches as the others got the same treatment from ARGUS medics. Slade is not among the survivors and his body was never recovered; Oliver had a mixed reaction of guilt and relief at that discovery. There was no sign of Evelyn or Earth two’s Laurel.

Lyla set up a field hospital to stabilize the survivors before transport to a commandeered military vessel. Oliver doesn't leave Felicity’s side until she is placed on a board and carried out. He stays close until the medics force him back. Oliver stands for the first time in hours, his back cramping and throbbing, but through the pain Oliver feels lighter, the dull ache a reminder that he is alive and so is his family. William lays in Samantha’s bed, while she hums and brushes fingers through his hair.  
Over the next few hours, the group starts to wake and their story is shared. 

Once they realized the plane was sabotaged and they would never make the ARGUS cargo plane, Slade led them to the bunker prison. Felicity, with her tablet, was only able to run interference with the devices closest to their location. Once the explosions started, the ground rolled and pitched them into wall and each other. Debris fell from the ceiling, knocking people to the ground. Slade and was tossed to one side of the hall and ceiling came down between him and the group. 

Felicity found the water and since she was the most mobile and least injured was able to help the others. She controlled bleeding and made splints. She told everyone to have faith, that Oliver would come, that he wouldn't stop until he found them. He would never stop searching. Dinah tried the use her cry, but a portion of the roof came down on top of Felicity. She pulled herself free with her arms, while her head bled she checked on the others. Sometime during the retelling they realized that Felicity had rationed the water before her head injury and no matter how many times she said she had her share, she never drank. 

The group showed signs of dehydration, malnutrition, and smoke inhalation. Rene had dislocated his knee and tore a ligament. Dinah had a head laceration with a minor concussion. John broke several ribs and clavicle. Quentin didn’t break anything but had massive bruising on his left flank. Curtis had multiple lacerations and bruising to his arms. Nyssa had a closed head wound with concussion. Thea’s right ankle was broken. Felicity had a severe concussion, her wound showed signs of infection and Felicity’s body started to go into septic shock, when they found them. 

Felicity wakes up in a strange bed, her head is pounding but she feels too comfortable to move. Warmth and comfort radiate from beside her. She feels a weight on her chest, she opens one eye and looks down. Oliver’s head is pressed to her chest over her heart, his arm wrapped around her waist. She feels his deep breaths when he breathed, hears the small puffs of air he releases. She used to tease him that he snored, but he denied it. Felicity was sure that he only did it with her, since that was the only time he truly relaxed enough to sleep. She runs her hand over his short cropped hair, the soft texture and familiar comfort sending her back to sleep. 

The next time she wakes is to familiar blue eyes staring down at her face. But they weren’t Oliver’s, William stands next to the bed looking down at her. 

“Hi,” she croaks.

“Hi, I’m supposed to watch you until Oliver gets back. So you're never alone,” William explains.

Felicity nods, “than’ you.” The words hard to push through her parched throat. 

“Oliver talked about you, he told me not to worry cause my mom was with you. And that you're the bravest person he has ever met. He told me that you taught him how to be a hero. So thank you for saving my mom. Thank you for helping my...dad,” he stutters on the word. “You are just a remarkable as he said.”

Felicity’s throat is dry, her heart feels three times bigger than normal and growing. Tears burn in her eyes. She points to the water glass and takes a small sip to wet her dry mouth after William hands it to her. William watches her patiently, his eyes and demeanor so similar to the man she loves, how could she not already love this boy. She reaches out her hand and tugs him toward her to hug him. 

“Thank you for remarking on it.” 

“Hey, are you trying to take my girl?” Oliver growled at the door.

William gasps and pulls back, but Felicity holds on.

“Ignore him, we are having a moment,” Felicity whispers. “That’s his teasing growl anyway.”

“Do I get a moment?” If it was anyone else Felicity would have said he pouted.

Felicity looks at him, he hasn't shaved in days, dark circles under each eye and new worry lines creasing his face. His hands are bruised and scabbed. She shifts William over to her side and holds out her hand. Oliver lays down on her other side and wraps his arms around her and William.

“You, Oliver get a lifetime of moments. I knew you would find me. I never doubted it.” 

“I almost lost faith, but I had an avenging angel remind me that you never would.”

Felicity smiles, “Lyla kick your ass?”

“Almost,” Oliver admits. “I love you, Felicity. I won’t waste a day not telling you that ever again.”

William watches; they are focused on each other but still holding him. He doesn’t feel like he is intruding, they are welcoming him into their circle. 

“I love you too, Oliver. I have to ask William something.” She leans away from Oliver and whispers into William’s ear. He pulls back with a large grin and a nod. 

“What’s that all about?” Oliver smirks.

“I was asking your son permission.”

“Permission?” Oliver coaxes.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Oliver stares in wonder. He was at least going to wait until she was out of the hospital before begging her to marry him. Once she agreed he was going to throw her over his shoulder and take her to the first available officiant and make it legal. Oliver looks at his son, he has a large grin on his face his eyebrows lifted in challenge.

“If you don’t say yes, I’m going to marry her,” William declares.

“See, I knew he was making moves on my girl. Well you’re too late because I’m saying hell yes and marrying her as soon as she can stand.” Oliver pokes William until he laughs.

Felicity’s laughter bubbles out, sending warmth and love through the room, it spreads out the door down the hall where her friends wait. They look at each other and sigh. They had survived together, with hope, faith, and lasting love. Their summer was going to finish with a wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
